Don't Do This
by cinnafinnick
Summary: Eddie runs out on a date with Patricia because he got a feeling that something was wrong with Nina


**A/N: This prompt allows me to mess up canon couples yay! I'm a terrible person who lives for drama... deal with it. Prompt came from and-twice-as-stubborn on tumblr. Any prompts you have for me message me here or at cinnafinnick on tumblr and I'll be happy to give them a shot!**

Patricia and Eddie stood at the base of the staircase of Anubis House, getting ready to leave for their date. The couple was going to attend a horror film festival. The idea seemed ridiculous to the other inhabitants of Anubis House, but the two had been pumped for it since it had been announced the week previous. Amber couldn't believe such a thing even existed and she had made it very clear that she didn't think it should.

No matter, Amber Millington's opinions were of the lowest of low items on the list of things Patricia and Eddie cared about. After all, they night hadn't had a night away from Anubis House since the beginning of the semester it seemed. This would, hopefully, mean some bonding for the couple away from their housemates and so-called "friends". Not that they weren't fond of the others, it just would be refreshing to have a night away from them.

"Are you ready to go?" Eddie asked Patricia.

She nodded, "Yup. Why else would I be standing at the bottom of the steps near the front door?"

Eddie grinned, "It was just a question."

Eddie stepped over to the front door and held it open for Patricia. Her was done in bouncy waves and her makeup was done as it usually was. That's what he liked about Patricia, she didn't make a big deal out of things. For her part, she muttered a thanks as she stepped outside. Smiling, Eddie leaned in towards Patricia, "I'm glad we're getting this opportunity."

Patricia shrugged, "Yeah I mean if we're a couple I guess we might as well act... coupley."

Eddie chuckled.

Outside, the sky was a dark shade between blue and black and the stars were twinkling. Even though the air was slightly crisp, the sky was clear. The moon was almost full. The horror film festival was just about a ten minute walk from Anubis House. It was an outdoor event and as such the pair had tried to stick to wearing warm clothes. Although, Amber had gotten mad at Patricia for trying to be practical when "If you're cold then it just means he'll give you his jacket," While Joy pointed out that in that case Eddie could catch pneumonia.

The pair talked and laughed and talked about their housemates and how their past week in school had been as they walked towards the area designated for hosting horror films. The place was a small park. It was really just a small area with grass and some trees in a few corners. Not many people were attending the viewing, probably because it was too cold and many people in Eddie and Patricia's minds were wimps when it came to braving weather.

Sitting next to Patricia on a blanket on the grass, Eddie propped himself up with his hand behind him and he put his other arm around the girl. She seemed a bit awkward and uncomfortable. He assumed that this was partially due to the fact that they hadn't been on a date in so long, and also partially because Patricia had never been in a relationship before she was with Eddie. Eddie on the other hand had had plenty of girlfriends back in America. He knew this probably bothered her, but it wasn't like he could change the past very easily.

The two watched as the first movie started playing. It was the first _Saw_ movie.

"Oh," said Eddie, "this barely qualifies as horror. The gore isn't that bad the only thing upsetting at all is the Billy Doll."

Patricia squirmed uncomfortably, "I can't do creepy dolls their faces get burned into my skull for nights."

Eddie chuckled and said nothing as the main characters introduced themselves to each other on the screen. The movie was being played on a large projecter screen. A few scenes into the movie Eddie started to get a queasy feeling in his stomach. He ignored it for a few minutes, thinking it would pass but when it was clear that it was getting worse he shifted his position. Patricia gave him a questioning look.

"I just got the strangest feeling in my stomach," he explained in a whisper.

Patricia raised an eyebrow, "Nothing gory or scary has even happened yet. What are you talking about?"

Now Eddie felt an odd pain as if something were tearing at his lungs. He started breathing heavily and couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. Then suddenly everything stopped at once and he felt fine. "Well, that was weird," he said.

"Yeah, no kidding."

The two had just resettled themselves when suddenly Eddie stood up for seemingly no reason.

"What is it now?"

"Look, Patricia, don't get mad. Please do not get mad. I have to go though. Nina needs me, no time to explain gotta run."

Patricia sat for a moment stunned at what had just happened. After taking a moment to sort out her thoughts she decided to start heading back to Anubis House as well. Nina and Eddie could be in trouble, and that meant that anyone else could be in trouble. She stood up and started heading back to the house. What could possibly be the problem and why couldn't she walk fast enough? Patricia broke into a run, her Doctor Martens made her feet a bit heavy but she ignored them and continued. She wasn't sure how long it took her to get back to the house but it was definitely far too long.

Bursting through the front door, Patricia nearly fell on top of Jerome.

"Did you see where Eddie went?"

"He's upstairs but-" Patricia didn't let the boy finish instead she bounded up the stairs towards Nina's and Amber's room. She opened the door unannounced and saw Nina and Amber sitting on their respective beds and Eddie sitting on a chair next to Nina's.

"What's going on guys?" Patricia asked, attempting to hide the fact that she was out of breath.

"Oh nothing," said Nina "Eddie here just thought that something had happened. Claimed his Osirian senses kicked in."

"Well, _I_ think..." Amber started but trailed off as she saw the look on Patricia's face.

"Your Osirian senses?" Patricia questioned flatly, looking at Eddie. "What is that supposed to mean? Is that a euphemism for your attraction to Nina?"

"No Patricia, I don't like Nina like that. I like you."

"Oh save it," said Patricia angrily. "You know what, forget it. Apparently going on this date was a waste of your time and so instead of telling me you just decide to leave in the middle of it. Further proof that Americans are rude. And as for you..." she turned to Nina, "have fun with Eddie Kruger."

"Patricia!" Eddie followed her as she stormed towards her, Mara's and Joy's rooms.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't do this," he begged.

Patricia clenched her hands into fists. "Look, Eddie, it's clear that your Osirian feelings or whatever are more important to you than I am. I think it's best if we broke up."

**A/N: Peddie breakup yay a twist. See I told you I'm terrible. And that's where I'm ending it... even though Peddie is the only canon couple I like. Anyways, review and comment? I like constructive reviews so let me know what you thought honestly. Also I'm considering starting a compilation of one-shot lemons for HoA. If you think that's a good idea let me know also. Thanks guys**


End file.
